


The Wolf and his Prince

by meridian14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Supportive Derek, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Stiles, i guess??, just stiles freaking out a little bit, not between the characters, only once sorry, ooc derek maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridian14/pseuds/meridian14
Summary: Trans!Stiles having body dysphoria when he has to take his binder off, and Derek helping him get through it.





	The Wolf and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems choppy or too fast paced or something. I barely write at all and I just felt a spontaneous urge to write something and this came out. I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable!

“Hello, my handsome prince.” A voice says from behind where Stiles is sitting, on the couch in the middle of Derek’s loft.  
A small smile makes its way onto Stiles face as he slowly tilts his head back in order to look at Derek’s sleepy face.  
“Why hello, my sleeping beauty.” Stiles says softly, with a slight smirk on his face.  
Once Derek is directly over Stiles, he leans down and kisses the smirk off of his face. After a moment they both separate with sweet smiles on their faces. Derek makes his way around the couch to settle in next to stiles, lifting his hand and carding his fingers through Stiles hair.  
“Are you doing any better today Babe?” Derek asks, lightly massaging the back of stiles head.  
Stiles hesitates for a second, thinking about how terrible he was feeling the night before. 

~~*~~

He and Derek had gone out and met up with some of the other pack members for most of the day yesterday. Wearing a binder for that long causes tons of aches, not to mention possible breathing and bone damage. Even so, Stiles never wanted to go anywhere without his binder, especially public places like the day before.  
He had managed then, but after having it on for so long he had no choice but to take it off right away once he got back to Derek’s. Having that pressure off his chest always felt good, but a different kind of pressure replaced it right away.  
He could feel a really bad bout of dysphoria creeping in as he changed out of his binder and street clothes, into pajamas. He wanted to just keep his binder on under his pajama top, but he knows how dangerous that is. Derek wouldn’t let him anyway, since he knows how much Stiles hurts after accidentally napping while in his binder, let alone sleeping a full night in it.  
After changing he settled down with Derek on the living room couch to watch tv, but couldn’t focus on whatever Derek had put on, due to his brain fixating on his chest and all the little imperfections that made him feel so unlike himself. Unlike who he is inside.  
The thing that pulled him out of his obsessive thinking was the sudden silence coming from the tv. He looked up and then over at Derek, who was already looking back at him.  
“Why’d you pause the show?” Stiles said, while crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his knees up a little further to help flatten and hide his chest.  
“You seem really distracted. And not in the thinking-of-new-head-canons-for-your-favorite-show kind of distracted. It’s something else. What’s wrong?” Derek’s eyebrows had started to furrow in the middle, his concern peeking through.  
Stiles looked down, avoiding eye contact. Talking about serious things was always easier when you weren’t looking directly into their eyes.  
“I hate being so sad right now, cause I had lots of fun today, but my dysphoria is taking over my brain now that I’m out of my binder. I’m just so sick of having this chest, and having to put on so many layers in order to just have a flat appearing one. I just want to have a flat chest without having to be sore and hot and worrying about my binder showing. I want to be able to be topless when the pack goes swimming or when we’re running around the woods… It’s just so unfair.”  
There was silence for a minute, before Stiles looked back up at Derek. He hadn’t expected there to be so much emotion on his face. Stiles was worried that he had said something wrong for a moment, but then he had a face full of warm werewolf and big arms squeezing around him. After a moment of shock, Stiles wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, feeling more content by the moment. Being in Derek’s arms always made him feel safer, warded from the world and its cruel people.  
“I know that it’s hard, and it seems like nothing’s ever gonna change for the better, but it will. I know that I can’t fully understand what you’re feeling, since I’ve never gone through the same thing, but I will always be here for you through thick and thin, through curvy and flat, through everything. You’ll always be my prince, no matter what other people think or say, and no matter what those stupid parts of your brain try to tell you. You’re a boy. You’re my boy.”  
Halfway through, tears had begun to silently trail their way down Stiles cheeks. Once he had finished talking, Derek wiped them away with his thumb.  
Stiles was speechless. Derek had said many of these things before, but hearing them all at once and while Stiles was in such an emotional state really triggered the waterworks.  
He gave Derek a watery smile and snuggled back into his side, content to just watch the rest of the show and then get some sleep. But considering how much stuff they had done that day and the exhaustion from crying, his body decided that there was no room for the show and promptly fell asleep against Derek’s warm shoulder.  
Once Derek realized that stiles had fallen asleep, he stopped the show and turned the tv off. Shuffling around slightly, he got both of his arms under stiles and lifted him as he got off the couch. Stiles stirred slightly, but feeling only warmth and safety, dozed off again. Derek carried him up the stairs and placed him in bed, making sure to cover him with warm blankets.  
Derek, although not as tired as Stiles, still felt his eyes wanting to droop. He quickly changed into his own pajamas and scooted into bed behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around his wonderful boyfriend.

~~*~~

“-Stiles?”  
Stiles popped back into present time, looking back over at Derek. “What?”  
“I said, are you feeling any better today? I know you weren’t feeling your best last night.” Derek’s hand is wrapped around Stiles shoulders, softly caressing him with his thumb.  
Stiles looked at Derek’s welcoming and curious expression for a second, just admiring how amazing his boyfriend is.  
“Yeah, I’m doing a lot better. For right now at least, who knows how I’ll be in a few hours or days. But for right now, yeah I’m happy.”  
Rays of sunlight filter in through the lofts windows and shine softly on the two of them. The warm atmosphere protects them from the harshness of the outside world. Safe and together. The wolf and his Prince.


End file.
